My Savior Sapphire
by kp112100
Summary: Sometimes when you are depressed, you need a savior. Ruby found one just at the right time.
1. Chapter 1

I am Ruby. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to open up my wrists and leave the pain in my life. Would I go to heaven? Is there really a heaven or would I just not exist anymore? Thats what has kept me on this earth for 18 years. The uncertainty. If I knew that I would go to heaven, I would go without any hesitation. But here I am now, in my empty house without parents that care and with a knife slowly cutting into my bicep. I wake up early every day to cut myself. It offers me an escape from the countless bullies and beatings. I ponder skipping school for what seams to be the hundredth time but my mom would have a fit and next thing you know, I would have a hand slamming into my cheek. Sometimes it would be a fist but that was reserved for when I did something really bad.

I groan as the alarm on my phone indicates I have to go to school. I walk down the hallway I must have walked thousands of times to the bathroom to wash out the blood as well as to take a shower. I always hoped that one day if I showed up to school one day smelling and looking nice that the bullying would stop. If only it was that easy. I laughed to myself. Something I rarely did.

The warm water runs through my curly hair and my open wounds stinging a little but I had grown use to it. I get out slowly, retreating from the warmth to put on a towel. I walk back to my room to put on my best clothes. I look at the pair of clothes that had always been my favorite. Then I saw the blood all over them from previous cuttings. I had to settle for something else. I put on my converse along with skinny jeans and a jacket that was from my freshman year when I played basketball. That was the benefit of being short. You dont grow a lot so you can wear clothes for a long ass time without having to buy new ones. Sure this one was a little small in length but it worked. I slowly made my way down stairs to the front door to hop into my red jeep. I check my phone and see Amethyst had texted me asking where I was. I was supposed to pick her up but sometimes I could really not care less. Amethyst was my friend sure but we had started to grow apart after she learned about what I did to myself. I thought real friends were supposed to stick with you through thick and thin but I didnt care.

I quickly drove over to Amethyst's house and parked outside her door. Before I could text her she was out the door and in my car. She looked straight forward not saying a word.

"What no hi?" I said trying to lighten the mood and make a conversation.

"Drive." Amethyst said looking straight at Me.

"Why we arent gonna be la-"

"Drive now!" Amethyst said as her dad came out and started running towards the car.

I wasted no time punching the gas and peeling down the street as her dad threw a bottle at our car hitting the metal just under my window. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke again

"What the fuck was that?" I said in a quiet tone. I was still kinda in shock from what had just happened.

"I was just keeping to myself and the fucker comes into my room talking about how im so disrespectful to him because hes my step dad so I tell him to get out and he tries to get up in my face. Me having anger issues, I try to leave and he follows me I push him down the stairs and run outside." She said in such a nonchalant tone. This had happened probably once a week for the past few years. It was no secret that Amethyst hated her step dad but this was a little over the top even for her.

"Thats surprising even for you Amethyst." I said almost in a mom like tone

"Not as surprising as you actually picking me up for once. Like whats with that?" She said. Yes it had been probably over a month since I even picked her up.

"I dont know. Maybe just a spur of the moment thing. Just be glad that I did though." I said with a little chuckle. She better be grateful.

"Yes! Thank god you showed up when you did. I ran out and saw your car and thought the angels had blessed me." Both of us shared a little laugh as we pulled into the school parking lot.

I noticed something at that moment. I was in a good mood for the first time in months at school. Usually I would sit around lifeless with my ear buds in. The teachers had given up on me months ago. But as I got out of my jeep, I walked into school with a smile on my face and a new flame lit in my friendship with Amethyst.

"Hey, I know we havent talked in a while but have you started seeing anyone?" Amethyst asked me. Typical of her. She always wanted to know about who was with who. Sure I had my crushes but I hadnt been in a relationship with anyone she 9th grade and the only reason she had dated Lapis is so they could fuck over and over. They had done it too many times to count over the summer. Lapis breaking up with her was what had started this huge stage of depression in her life.

"No Im not actually. You know what I have been doing to myself. No girl would stick with me after they found out about my past." I chucked thinking Amethyst would laugh with me but she looked directly at me with a serious look.

"Then you dont know what a true relationship is Ruby. I think there is a girl who would love to get to know you better."

"Amethyst the master of love advice." That got a laugh out of the purple girl.

"Hell yeah I am." She said after a fit of laughter "But seriously, can you at least talk to her?"

"Yeah I will talk to her." Amethyst seemed to have a little victory after that.

"Great lets go see her." I froze, surely she didn't mean right now did she?

"Wait right now?

"Yes lets go shes waiting for you."

We walked down to the library and when we walked in, I saw her. Sitting at a table towards the back. Bangs covering her eyes but the rest of her face in a concentrated look as she was studying from a big textbook laid out on the table.

"Alright go get her tiger." Amethyst said as she turned to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait arent you staying with me while I talk to her?" Hoping I had changed her mind

"No I dont want to ruin chemistry by being a third wheel. Have Fun." She said leaving my grasp.

"Wait Amethyst!" I hissed through my teeth as she left. I gulped as I turned to the girl whos head was now tilted up from her book and though I couldn't see her eyes I knew she was staring right at me. I walked to where she was sitting and took a seat across from her.

Here I was sitting with a random girl I didnt know but my friend thought we could go well together. We honestly looked completely different. I was red and she was blue. She looked happy and quiet while I was sad and depressed. She gave me a smile and spoke with the softest sweetest voice I had ever heard.

"Hello, my name is Sapphire. Whats yours?"

A/N: Hey this is my first story ever. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you think should happen later in the story or give me advice. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Have a wonderful day and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, my name is Sapphire. Whats yours?"

She spoke with a softness that already attracted me. I cleared my throat, first impressions were everything after all.

"Hi, My name's Ruby. It's nice to meet you Sapphire." I was glad that my voice had not cracked although it may have wavered from the nervousness. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby. Amethyst told me a little about you and you seem really interesting." She said but I was only half paying attention because I was staring at her plump lips. They looked so soft.

"Yeah." That was all I was able to mutter because I was overcome with nervousness. I hadn't talked to someone that a liked in years and I had fucked it up. I was already scared that I had done the same. Luckily Sapphire continued the conversation disrupting the awkward silence.

"So I've seen you in a few of my periods this year. We have Advisory together and Chemistry. I wanted to talk to you but you always seem so down and I don't want to bother you. Is anything wrong?" She said it with a look of concern on her beautiful face. Behind her bangs her eyes were filled with concern as well.

"No I'm fine. I just don't get a lot of sleep so I'm usually just really tired." That was partly true that I didn't get a lot of sleep but I opted not to tell her the reason why which was because I cut myself deep into the night. She didnt need to know that though. No one did. At least for now.

"Oh ok." She said it in a way that didnt believe me but she didnt try to dig further. "Well tell me a little about yourself Ruby."

"Well im a senior this year and I live by myself usually because my parents aren't around usually. So I don't do a lot." I looked at her face to see her reaction and it was a relatively tame reaction although her lips were slightly parted because she was probably shocked.

"You live by yourself?" She said in a tone of disbelief. I nodded and she continued "Aww, that must be so fun yet so hard. I mean you have to take care of yourself but you can have so much freedom."

I let out a little chuckle yeah it was pretty cool to live by herself 99% of the time. After all, it did give her all the time in the world to cut herself or have friends over but the days she had friends over were becoming few and far between.

"Well why dont you tell me a little about you Sapphire." I said trying to avoid an awkward silence. I wanted to make a good first impression.

"Ok. I'm also a senior this year and unlike yours, my parents are very controlling of me." She said, I almost felt bad for her. It must suck having parents that controlled your every move.

"Oh. Im sorry Sapphire." That was all I could say because I couldnt relate to her. I barely knew my parents and she was over here with parents that probably knew more about her then she knew about herself.

"It's fine. At least they dont stop me from going to my friends house. Then again they know her parents very well. Maybe you know her, her name is Rose Quartz." She said, I thought the name sounded familiar.

"Does she have really curly pink hair?" I asked, She nodded her head.

"Yeah shes really cool. She has helped me through a lot of tough times." She said with a distant look in her eyes as if she was thinking of a bad memory.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but the first bell had just rang.

"Hey Ruby it was nice meeting you but I have to go. Can you hang out during lunch with me?" She said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah I can hang out with you. Where do you sit?"

"I sit up in the loft with Rose."

"Ok I will see you later Sapphire. Bye!" I turned to leave but I felt her hand on my shoulder and then her arms wrap around me.

"Bye Ruby. Thanks for hanging out with me." With that she turned and left.

I stood there shocked for a moment. For the first time in a few years I had that feeling in your stomach. That feeling that you only get when you like someone. No one had given me that feeling in a while. Not since Lapis back in my freshman year...

 _I stood there on the beach with the girl I loved. She loved the beach and thats why I took her here. Today was going to be special. I was planning to ask out Lapis._

" _Lapis, there's something i've been wanting to tell you for a while." I cleared my throat not wanting to sound nervous. "I think im in love with you and I want to spend more time with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" As soon as I said that it seemed like time stood still._

" _Awww,_ _Ruby. I was hoping you would say that. Yes, I would love to be in your life. I would love to be your girlfriend." When she said that It felt like my heart exploded. I pulled her closer to me and we both laughed. I had never felt this good ever in my life. Lapis was my everything at that very moment._

 _The next 3 months had been the best of my life ever. I spent all my freetime playing sports, hanging out with friends but what I loved the most was hanging out with Lapis. I loved hanging out with her. She made me feel so special. I felt like I should pay her back._

 _I had saved up some money to buy her a necklace I saw her eying one time we were in the mall and I also had bought her a bouquet of roses. I was so excited to see her reaction. I wanted to see her as happy as she made me. I knocked on her front door. Her mom was the first person to answer._ _I said my hello to her and she let me up the stairs to Lapis's room. I stood there at the door mentally prepping myself to see the love of my life._

 _I opened the door and was about to open my mouth to say hi but what I saw shocked me. There was lapis on her bed with Jasper. Both of them were naked and making out. Lapis looked at me with that look that every little kid has when they are caught. I threw the roses at her._

" _You fucking whore!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs and ran back to my house. I felt my phone buzzing over and over as I entered my house. I checked it_

 _My baby: Im sorry_

 _My baby: Listen to me_

 _My baby: It's not my fault_

 _I didn't care though. I didnt bother responding to her. I ran to my room and sat on my bed crying. Did I do anything wrong? I thought that I treated her like the best person on the planet. But none of that mattered anymore. I peaked from my hands that were covering my face and saw the glint of the steak knife in my room from one of my previous meals. I grabbed it without hesitation. I pulled up the sleeve of my sweatshirt and sliced the knife through my bicep over and over. It hurt but I didn't care. Lapis had crushed my heart._


End file.
